despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo Perez
Eduardo Perez is the main antagonist of Despicable Me 2. Ostensibly, Eduardo is merely the owner of the Mexican restaurant Salsa & Salsa in the Paradise Mall. What few know however, is that he is actually the illustrious El Macho, a renowned, nearly superhuman-level strong bank robber. El Macho suppossedly died around twenty years ago, after strapping twelve tons of TNT on himself and riding a shark into an active volcano. The former supervillain has now returned to hold the world hostage, using the deadly mutagen, PX-41, to form indestructible, mindless, and bloodthristy henchmen. He has a son named Antonio, who Margo develops a crush on but broke up with. Appearance Eduardo is a very heavyset man with long black hair that reaches his shoulders. According to Felonious Gru's flashbacks, twenty years ago, Eduardo was taller and more muscular than he was in the present day, and had longer black hair. In the present day, Eduardo only stands up to shoulder height compared to Gru. Eduardo also has a lot of chest hair, as seen when he displays the Mexican flag tatooed on his chest. Personality According to Gru, twenty years ago Eduardo was "ruthless, dangerous, and as the name Macho implies, very macho". In the present day, he is generally friendly and also cares a lot about his pet chicken, El Pollito. When provoked, however, he will seek to kill the object of his wrath, as demonstrated when he hunts down Gru and Lucy in Salsa & Salsa and when he fights Gru at his home. Plot Despicable Me 2 Eduardo heads to the Arctic Circle to steal the PX-41 serum. Using his magnet ship, he hijacks the entire lab to get as much of the mutagen as possible. Three weeks later, Eduardo enters Bake My Day to greet the new owners of Bake My Day, Gru and Lucy. He orders the duo to make cupcakes decorated with the Mexican flag for his Cinco de Mayo party. When he leaves, Gru recognizes him as El Macho. Later that night, Eduardo abducts Kevin and Jerry with his magnetic ship. Eduardo returns to Salsa & Salsa at night, only to discover his restaurant has been broken into. When he enters his resturant, the first thing he sees is his chicken, El Pollito, trapped in the epoxy that Lucy has shot at him. Eduardo runs to his pet chicken and asks him if he is alright. Eduardo then hears the sound of someone eating chips in the kitchen, whom, unbeknowst to him, are Gru and Lucy. He sees the bag of partially-finished nacho chips and his jar of secret salsa opened. Eduardo spots the duo escaping through a hole in the roof, but does not recognize them due to the darkness. Eduardo is temporarily blinded by Lucy shooting expoxy at his eyes. Managing to get it off, he runs outside looking for the intruders with three knives in each hand. As he is about to discover Gru and Lucy, Dave and Stuart run Eduardo over with Lucy's car, knocking the heavy-set man out. When he wakes up, he sees the car escaping from the Mall. The next morning, he appears in his resturant as usual and preforms a small tango performance for the diners. As he sees Gru walking by, he greets Gru and hugs him. When El Polito appears, Eduardo cradles him and tells Gru that Pollito had a rough night. He later invites Gru and his girls to his Cinco De Mayo party so Margo and her family can learn more about Antonio, Eduardo's son. During the Cinco De Mayo party, Eduardo greets Gru who had a sad expression on his face. Eduardo tells him that he has also felt sadness before. Eduardo later leaves to his secret lair, but he doesn't notice that Gru is following him. When Gru enters El Macho's lair, Eduardo, now in his El Macho costume, appears behind him and reveals that Dr. Nefario had been working for the Mexican supervillain. They both explain their evil plan, which is turning some of Gru's Minions into purple, furry, mindless, indestructible, killing machines that when freed will destroy the world. El Macho offers Gru to join their nefarious plan, but Gru makes several excuses and leaves the lair. El Macho frees a mutated Kevin to follow Gru. Returning to the party, Eduardo bumps into Lucy Wilde when she attends the party to find Gru. Picking up Pollito, who had just clucked at Lucy, he explains that Pollito isn't usually aggravated. Then, when he noted Pollito had the same reaction with Gru, Eduardo discovers that Lucy and Gru were working for the AVL, so he takes Lucy hostage. After the end of the party, El Macho brings his rockets to the surface to prepare his terrorist campaign with the Evil Minions. El Macho notices that Gru is turning the mutated Minions back to normal by shooting them with jam that has the antidote (serum PX-47 ) mixed in. El Macho, realizing almost that all the Minions have been turned back to normal, gets angry and kicks a mutated Tom, though the Minion is also turned back to normal. Gru asks El Macho where Lucy is and he explains him that he will launch the rocket where Lucy is on to the same volcano where he faked his death, but this time it will be for real. Before El Macho can press the button to launch the rocket, a Minion takes it away from him. El Macho takes off his cape and tells Gru that they who had made a perfect team together and conquer the world, but that he will die. El Macho drinks the PX-41 serum and turns himself into a purple monster,making him bigger,stronger and fatter. Gru then realises that he has ran out of the antidote jam . The mutated El Macho roars and tries to smash Gru, but Gru freezes El Macho's arms with his freeze ray . El Macho still attacks him, and gets rid of the ice by smashing his arms against the ground. Gru escapes and El Macho lands on the floor and picks up a huge metal bar to kill Gru. Gru electrocutes El Macho with Lucy's lipstick taser and falls on the floor. As El Macho boasts that he is not scared of their jelly guns, Dr. Nefario incapacitates the mutated villain with the fart gun, knocking him out. It is unknown what happens to El Macho, but it is rumored that he must have turned to normal by the antidote and got arrested. Appearances in Other Media *In Despicable Me: Minion Rush, Eduardo appears as El Macho in the El Macho battle. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Videos Trivia *He wears a red shirt opened to reveal his chest hair, along with a large tattoo of the Mexican flag, and a large gold medallion that prominently features his emblem. *Eduardo speaks with a Spanish accent. *Eduardo was originally voiced by Al Pacino, actor known for his roles as mobsters, such as Michael Coleone in The Godfather ''trilogy and as Tony Montana in ''Scarface. Pacino left the project at the beginning of May 2013 due to creative differences and was replaced by Benjamin Bratt, two months before the film came out. *El Macho's name could be a pun name for Al Pachio. *He is voiced by Benjamin Bratt who also voices Manny in "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" and its sequel,Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. *It can be possible that the medallion that El Macho wears is the same one, but he just flips it for an M. *In Revista Eres Ninos (You Are a Kid magazine), it says that he is related to El Santo, a Mexican wrestler with a mask and a cape, only that he is not overweight like El Macho. *It is still unknown how he escaped from the volcano and survived. *The producers of the movie did not mentioned what happened to El Macho, but he must had turned back to normal and got arrested. *When El Macho turns into a purple monster, unlike the Minions, his dark hair didn't turned purple like it did with the Minions. *Eduardo was still able to speak English as a purple monster. **This is probably because humans have higher intelligence. *When he was younger he is taller and thinner but when he was older, he was smaller and fatter. *The Word "Macho" is a Filipino Word that means very Strong or have a strong muscle *Perez is a common Filipino surname. *According to a drawing of El Macho, he was going to have a yellow mask and a yellow cape (but with the same designs), but for some reason, they changed it to a red one. *He revealed that he admired Gru's work for years, and he also knew about his heist of stealing the Earth's Moon. *In Spanish, he is voiced by Alejandro Fernández, who is a singer and he is the son of the singer, Vicente Fernández. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Family Category:One-time Characters Category:Perez Family